tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisle 13/Transcript
Credits. Peter: There. Him. I bet he's an elf. Kyra: Peter. Peter: I'm just asking. Kyra: You've been asking all day, and I'm telling you, magical people don't go to human schools. Peter: You do. Kyra: I go to both. Peter: You're lucky. Has Ruksy mentioned me? Kyra: Peter, forget Ruksy. Forget everything you saw. Don't talk about it... to anyone... ever. Okay? Peter: Alright. Kyra: Promise? Peter: Yes, I promise. Kyra: See you later. Peter: Off to your other school? Kyra: Peter. Peter: Sorry. Kyra: Hey, Mattie, what's up? Mathilda: You know what we haven't done in ages? A sleepover. Kyra: I guess. Mathilda: My dad's away for the weekend and Mum's at some conference thing, so I was thinking maybe tomorrow night? How about it? It'll be fun. Kyra: Sure, why not? Mathilda: Kyra, are you okay? Kyra: Um, yeah, fine. Mathilda: See you then. Kyra: Hello? Anyone here? Maxwell: Aisle 13, Kyra. Kyra: What's going on? Darra: I think Ladder's developed a sense of humor. Kyra: That's not possible. Maxwell: You know something about this? Kyra: I... had a dream about it. Darra: You dreamt you were stacking books. Kyra: I dreamt I was in the library and... books were flying off the shelves. They were stacking up just like this. Lily: You did magic without being here. Ruksy: Like when you sent the message when you and Darra were trapped in the beach. Kyra: What's going on, Professor? Maxwell: Hard to say, I've never seen anything like this. Kyra: I thought you knew everything. Maxwell: I have been known to give that impression, but... in this case, I'm flummoxed. Kyra: I know this book, it's the one I was touching when I got zapped by Lily and Imogen. Maxwell: Kyra, are you alright?! Kyra: I'm fine. Maxwell: You know something about this? Imogen: Whoa, what was that? Darra: Kyra? Lily: That's our teacher. Imogen: Or was. Lily: What did you do to him? Kyra: I didn't do anything, it just happened! Ruksy: Transformation magic, that's senior level. Darra: You have to get him back. Kyra: How? Ruksy: I don't know, we haven't studied transformation. Lily: Poor Professor Maxwell. What are we going to do? Kyra: It's Mathilda, we're having a sleepover. Imogen: Cancel. Kyra: Hi, Mattie. Mathilda: Hey! I'm at yours. Where are you? Kyra: Um, you weren't supposed to come over 'til 5. Mathilda: Mum dropped me off early. When will you be here? Kyra: I'm just finishing some stuff I had to do. Mathilda: It's no problem. Your dad's here, he let me in. I've made myself at home. Kyra: Great. See you soon! Lily: You can't be with Mathilda. What if you turn her into a guinea pig? Kyra: She's at my house, I have to go. Darra: Imo and Lily, go with Kyra. If anything happens you can help with damage control. Ruksy, we need to find a counter-spell to help the professor get back and he can work out what's going on with Kyra. Imogen: Well, well, look at the boss man. Darra: Got a better idea? Kyra: Hi, Dad. Hey, Mattie. Sorry I took so long. I was on the way home and I ran into a couple of friends. This is Lily and Imogen. Meet Mathilda and my dad. Mathilda: Hi. Steve: Nice to meet you, girls. Mathilda: I feel like I've met you guys before. Kyra: Oh, they came to our game with the Gazelles. Total basketball tragics. Mathilda: Ah. Kyra: I've invited Lily and Imogen to the sleepover. Mathilda: I thought it was just gonna be the two of us. Kyra: It was, but when I ran into them, I thought, "The more the merrier." Come on, Mattie, it'll be fun. Mathilda: O...kay. Lily: Did I saw how pleased I was to meet you? Because I really, really am. Kyra: What's going on? Am I doing this? Imogen: Don't worry, I've got you covered. Kyra: There you go, comfy house. And you can borrow my PJs. Lily: Oh, pretty, thanks. Mathilda: Where's your stuff? Kyra: It was a last minute thing. Mathilda: Where do you live? Kyra: Close. Mathilda: So, why don't you go home and get something? Kyra: Not that close. Mathilda: What school do you guys go to? Kyra: You wouldn't know it, it's kind of small. Boutique. Mathilda: Okay. Steve: Sorry to interrupt. Kyra, can we have a word before I go? Mathilda: What do your parents do? Lily: Uh... Mum's a vet. Mathilda: Oh. Lily: And Dad's a... policeman. Mathilda: Does he work with Kyra's dad? Lily: I wouldn't know. And... Imogen's dad is a... Imogen: Uh... he... sells basketballs. Mathilda: And your mother? Imogen: She... She cuts hair. Lily: Toenails. Imogen: She works in a salon and cuts hair and toenails. Mathilda: Um... let's see where Kyra's got to. Steve: You should've asked me first, Kyra, I don't know these girls. Kyra: Sorry, Dad, it was all a bit of a rush. Steve: Well, do their parents even know they're here? I should call them. Kyra: They're working, probably not a good idea to disturb them. Steve: Yeah, but I... Kyra: Dad, just--stop stressing. You better scoot, you don't wanna be late. Steve: Well, have fun. Mathilda: No offense, Kyra. Look, I know they're a little... unusual, but they're really nice. Trust me, you just... have to get to know them. Wooh, I'm hungry, how about we get dinner started? Ruksy: If we can't find a way to turn Maxwell back, then we'll have to tell the DMI. Darra: We can't. Ruksy: We can't leave him as a guinea pig. Darra: We can't let the DMI find out it was Kyra who turned him into one either. Have you forgotten when Orla was here? Ruksy: She wanted to banish Kyra. Darra: I'm not giving anyone a reason to do that. So we keep looking. Got it? Kyra: So... here's tonight's menu. One Hawaiian pizza, though I cannot understand why anyone would want fruit on their pizza. Mathilda: Put the pineapple on my half. Kyra: And one vegetarian pizza. Lily and Imogen, you can make that one. Just chop up some veggies and put them on the base. Mathilda: What was that? Kyra: What? Mathilda: That capsicum just moved. Kyra: No, it didn't. Mathilda: nervously Yes, it did, I saw it. Lily: Oh, that was me. "Hello, I'm Carly Capsicum, pleased to meet you." Imogen: And I'm... Charlie Capsicum. Lily: We're Carly and Charlie! Both: The vegetable twins! Lily: We love to sing, we love to dance... Imogen: We love to twirl, we love to prance... Lily: Sing, dance! Imogen: Twirl, prance! Both: We're the vegetable twins! Kyra: You two are so funny! Aren't they funny, Mathilda? Mathilda: Hilarious. Lily: Knock-knock! Imogen! What if I'd been Mathilda? Little circles round and round, little circles up and down, that's the way. giggles Do you want me to show you how to brush yours, too? Mathilda: I'll pass, thanks. Are you two... finished? Lily: I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. Especially when a certain person is so careless. Imogen: That's how I always brush my teeth. Kyra: Do you think Darra and Ruksy found a way to turn Maxwell back? Imogen: If they had, they'd be here. Kyra: They better hurry up, otherwise Mathilda will see something. Imogen: sighs If only she'd go to sleep. Lily: Sleeping spell. Imogen: No spells. Lily: Just a... teensy weensy one. She'll feel wonderful when she wakes up. Kyra: Lily, no spells on Mathil... Lily, I'm sorry. Lily: I'll just change back. My wand won't appear. My magic's not working. Imogen: I'll make you big again. Lily: Stop, it hurts! Imogen: That's not good. Kyra: Try again. You've got ears! Imogen: I can't get rid of them. This is totally out of control. Kyra: What do we do? Imogen: Shut you in a cupboard. You're a menace. Mathilda: What was that? Kyra: What's what? Mathilda: There's something on your dresser. Kyra: There's nothing on my dresser. Imogen: No, nothing at all. Mathilda: chuckles So why are you both standing there? Kyra: I was showing Imogen how nice my room looks from this angle. Imogen: Yeah, way better than over there. Kyra: Must be the light. Imogen: Must be. Mathilda: Why are you wearing a beanie? Imogen: Bad hairdo. Kyra: Head cold. Mathilda: Um, where's Lily? Kyra: She went for a walk. Mathilda: Now? It's dark. Kyra: She wasn't feeling very well. Mathilda: She seemed fine before. Imogen: It came on really fast. Mathilda: Was it because of my pizza? Imogen: I'm sure it wasn't. I'll go check on her. I'll try the library. Mathilda: I don't think it will be open. Imogen: Our school library is. Mathilda: Why would she go to the school library if she feels sick... at night... in your pajamas? Kyra: If it helps her feel better, why not? Mathilda: Well, it's no more weird than anything else they do. So, how do you know them? Kyra: I told you, I met them at the basketball final. Hey, how about some ice cream? Mathilda: I couldn't, I am full. Imogen: Kyra shrunk Lily, I've got ears, and we're both visible, so you better tell me the professor's not a guinea pig anymore Ruksy: I wish we could, but... as you can see-- Imogen: You lost him? Darra: He was here a moment ago. Imogen: Well, find him. Ruksy: Professor! Darra: Professor! Imogen: Professor! Mathilda: Are you glued to that dresser? Kyra: No, I just like it here. Mathilda: Kyra, what is your problem? Kyra: Problem? Mathilda: You've been acting strange all night. Although, not as strange as your kooky friends. Look, I was really hoping that we could talk... Kyra: Did you find Lily? Imogen: Uh, Lily wasn't at the library. The poor little guinea pig seems to have disappeared. Mathilda: Well, if she's feeling sick, she's probably gone home. Kyra: You're right. Mathilda: So... I guess it's bedtime. Kyra: I should put these in the wash. Mathilda: You're doing your washing now? Kyra: They're a bit pongy. sniffs Wouldn't want the smell to keep you awake! Imogen, why don't you keep Mathilda company? Back soon. Imogen: Isn't this a great sleepover? Darra: Maxwell. Kyra: Professor Maxwell. He's a guinea pig, he can't answer us. Darra: Maybe he'll recognize our voices and come looking for us. It's okay, we'll find him. Kyra: Stay away, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm gonna try down here. Professor? Darra: Professor? Maxwell? Kyra: Professor! Mathilda: Are you gonna stay there all night? Imogen: Um... I'm... doing some stretches. Mathilda: That's no good, let me show you. Imogen: No! Mathilda: Why not? What is on the dresser? Imogen: Nothing. Mathilda: I need to take this. A little privacy, please? Hey, Mum, I'm at Kyra's. Do you mind? It's personal. Imogen: No problem. Mathilda: Mum, it's okay, I get it. You and Dad tried to make it work but you couldn't. Yes, I know that you both still love me. Lots of kids have parents who get divorced, it's no big deal. No, the announcement just was a bit sudden, that's all. I'm fine. Honestly. It's all good here. Um... we had pizza. Look, I should go, um... I love you, Mum. Bye. Ruksy: Professor Maxwell? Professor? Darra: Professor? Professor. Professor? Don't... move. Kyra: Professor. Ruksy: Kyra? Darra: Don't... move... please. Mathilda: How long have you been standing there? Ruksy: Are you okay? Kyra: I think so. Kyra: I'm sorry I turned you into a guinea pig, Professor. I didn't mean to, it just... happened. Maxwell: That would explain my craving for carrots. Darra: What did you do to turn him back? Kyra: I don't know. Ruksy: All she did was touch the conjuring book. Lily: I know things have been a little strange tonight, and what you really wanted was to talk to Kyra. Mathilda: How do you know? Were you listening? Lily: No, of course not. But if you want someone to talk about your parents... Mathilda: So you were listening. It's none of your business. Lily: No, Mathilda, I just... I could tell it was something sad because you looked sad. I know Kyra's your best friend, but I'm a really good listener. Mathilda: So, what do you do? Lily: When I feel sad... Kyra: How's Lily? Imogen: All good. She's in there with Mathilda. Kyra: On her own? Mathilda: What? Lily: His arm. laughs. Here's another one. Why do elves make good listeners? Mathilda: Why? Lily: Because they're all ears. Kyra: Sorry I was gone so long. Mathilda: It's fine. Lily and I got to talking. It's just what I needed. Kyra: If you needed to talk, you should've said. Mathilda: There was never a right time. Plus, Lily's been amazing. It's like we've been friends forever. Kyra: Replaced me, have you? Mathilda: Never in a million years. Lily: We should totally do this again. What do you say, Imogen? Imogen: Yeah. We should. Kyra: To sleepovers. Kyra: When I was looking at that book, I saw a... glowing sphere. Any idea what that means? Maxwell: The mind does play tricks. It's likely the product of the stress that you were under, all the random magic going on. Kyra: I guess. But why a glowing ball? Maxwell: Why did you turn me into a guinea pig? Kyra: chuckles I don't know. Maxwell: Any other random events since yesterday. Kyra: No, whatever it was seems to have settled down. But I still can't help thinking it's somehow connected to that book. Maxwell: Of course, I'll look into it. But I'm certain that the book has absolutely nothing to do with it. Kyra: Okay, Professor, you're the expert. Maxwell: But just to be on the safe side, I think we should skip class for a few days until I've had time to... look into this properly. Kyra: If you think I should. Maxwell: Ladder. Take this to the restricted section, keep it safe. No one is to touch it. Understood? 112